


but you're beautiful to me

by silverislander



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Formalwear, POV Ellie (The Last of Us), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, and vers people exist, bottom!ellie bc the plot said so, for like 15sec lmao, usually i'm a firm believer that she's a bottom but hey it was necessary here, v v brief mention but david was a prick, which ofc also means top!dina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverislander/pseuds/silverislander
Summary: dina makes good on a promise.  ellie benefits, and makes some discoveries about herself in the process.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 123





	but you're beautiful to me

**Author's Note:**

> title from my chemical romance's "the world is ugly". jumps off from "extraordinary", but you don't have to read that one to understand this.

The light is just starting to fade golden by the time the pair get home. Dina gleefully whips her bag off her back and turns it upside down over the bed they share, shaking it hard as various items of clothing fall out in a heap. Ellie closes the door behind her and turns to face her girlfriend with a grin.

“You got enough stuff in there?”

“Shut up,” Dina responds fondly, sifting through the pile and holding one of the shirts to the light. Ellie chuckles and throws herself across the other side of the bed, sprawling out and sighing loudly.

“I got some really nice stuff,” Dina says with a hint of pride. “I’ve been looking for some new shorts for  _ forever _ , I can’t believe they were right there the entire time. You did pick up something other than more flannels, right?”

“Of course,” Ellie snorts. She totally did. There were definitely plenty of other things. She can’t really remember much else, but... they’re there. Probably.

“So.” Dina says, stretching out the word and holding Ellie’s gaze expectantly.

“So.”

“So, are you gonna show me what you picked?”

Ellie waves her hand in a middling gesture. “Eh. Maybe.”

Dina rolls up the shirt in her hands and whips it at her leg. Ellie shifts away and feigns hurt, making her most convincingly betrayed eyes at her.

“S’not like it’s that exciting,” she mumbles through a smile as she gets up. “S’just a bunch of clothes.”

She unzips her bag and starts tossing various pieces of clothing onto the bed behind her. When she turns, however, she isn’t quite expecting what she sees.

Dina is facing her in profile, her red t-shirt halfway up over her torso and her hair loose around her shoulders. She shuffles a little and slides the shirt the rest of the way off over her head, and then her hair falls in dark tangled curls that filter the light. The muscles in her back move above her bra as she rolls her shoulders slowly, and the little noise of contentment she lets out makes Ellie want to walk over and just hold her in her arms and kiss each small freckle on her back.

Dina turns to look over her shoulder, smirking. Ellie’s face goes red immediately and she gives her a sheepish, sly smile in return. Dina turns to face her fully, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Ellie appreciates the better look she gets at the lace lining the top of her girlfriend’s light grey bra, but her face flushes more anyway as she holds Dina’s gaze.

“Sometimes I swear, you act like you’ve never seen my tits before,” she sighs, grinning.

“Shut up,” Ellie mumbles, then adds, “They’re nice,” through a smirk.

“Nice tits,” Dina pronounces, slipping a new shirt on over her head. “I’ll have to put that one on the resume.” She adjusts the fabric around her shoulders before making a showy little motion with her hands and spinning around. “Thoughts?”

“I don’t think it’ll get you the kind of jobs you’re looking for,” Ellie jokes.

“Ellie,” Dina whines. She walks over and shakes her shoulder to make her look up. “Look. What do you think?”

Dina is wearing a soft-looking pale yellow sweater, worn but not stained or used to the point a lot of their scavenged clothes have been in the past. It’s loose and wide in the body and Dina’s hair is still tucked inside the neck. She smiles, almost shy, as Ellie gently moves a piece of it out to fall over her collarbone and tucks it behind her ear.

“I like it,” Ellie says quietly. Dina’s smile grows and she pecks Ellie on the cheek before returning to her pile and pulling the shirt off again.

“Good. I’m keeping that one.”

As she’s deciding between two other shirts, she calls, “You should try yours on too. I want to see you.”

“There’s not much to see.” Regardless, Ellie unzips her jacket and starts to struggle out of her shirt, piling her couple of items on the other side of the bed. She might’ve lied- it was mostly flannels.

She picks one at random- a thick black and grey one with a hood- and buttons it up, rolling the sleeves. She imitates the motion Dina had made. “Ta-da.”

“Oh, I like that on you,” Dina murmurs distractedly, before turning to face Ellie. This time, she wears a peach-coloured button-up with short sleeves. It has a pattern of flowers across it that reminds Ellie a little of her watercolour paints, and Dina has buttoned it a few inches under her collarbone and tucked it loosely into her jeans the way she likes to do. Ellie shoots her a double thumbs-up and a smile.

They cycle through a couple of new findings like that. Dina shows off a wine-coloured long-sleeved shirt, a white tank top and her new shorts, among several other things. Ellie likes her in all of them. As for Ellie herself, she tries on a new hoodie with an old rock band’s logo on it (Dina calls her a nerd), a couple new pairs of jeans, and flannels in blue, red, blue again (“You already own three blue ones just like that!” “I’m a redhead, Dina, it’s not like I have that many colour options here.”) and green. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t take her time putting her shirt back on each time she takes one off- she can practically feel her girlfriend staring as she stretches subtly.

“I have some surprises, too,” Dina sings, draping a few larger pieces of fabric over her arm and walking to the bathroom to change.

“Is it a dinosaur?” Ellie quips, eyes wide. “Because that’d be really fucking cool if you got me a dinosaur.” Dina laughs and shuts the door, leaving her to wait on the bed.

She returns quickly, though, opening the door a little at a time.

“I can’t get it done up,” she admits sheepishly.

“You want me to help?”

“Yes, please.”

Ellie jumps off the bed and walks to the door, which Dina only left open about an inch, letting light stream out in a stripe against the floor.

“It was gonna be a surprise,” Dina mutters as she opens it fully.

Ellie’s breath catches. Dina found a dress- a real  _ dress _ , and it’s almost in perfect condition. It’s a shade of light green that Dina never usually wears (green, Ellie’s favourite colour, and right away she knows Dina did that on purpose), and it’s made of a thin, sturdy cotton that falls to Dina’s knees. She can’t see the front yet- Dina is facing away from her, the zipper opening at the bottom of her spine- but the back is plain and the thin straps fall loosely over her upper arms.

“Are you gonna help or are you just gonna stare?” Dina laughs quietly, looking over her shoulder fondly.

Ellie doesn’t even respond, just gently lays a hand on her waist and moves her hair over one shoulder. She lays two soft kisses against the bare skin of Dina’s back and feels her shiver before fiddling with the zipper, pulling it up until it reaches right in the middle of her shoulder blades. She shifts her hair back to where it lay before and somehow convinces herself to withdraw from her fully, taking a very small step back.

Dina looks into the mirror, twisting one strap between the fingers of her left hand and smiling softly. “It fits.”

_ Does it ever _ , Ellie thinks. The dress is tighter at the top and flows out around her waist, the neckline cutting a neat v right below her collarbone. Dina twists her hips a bit, and the dress swings out around her legs.  _ She looks like a princess _ , Ellie thinks dazedly, remembering an old picture book she’d read in an orphanage years and years ago.

“You’re so beautiful,” she mumbles, her cheeks burning. She puts her arms around Dina’s waist and rests her head on her shoulder, still very aware that she’s staring at her in the mirror.

“You like this one?” Dina asks quietly, holding Ellie’s hands to her stomach and swaying so the bottom of the dress moves with her. Ellie is entranced.

“So much. It looks amazing on you.” 

“Thank you.” Dina shifts to kiss Ellie’s cheek, and Ellie stretches into her touch, nuzzling into her neck when she’s done.

Dina perks up suddenly, carefully extricating herself from Ellie’s hug. “I didn’t forget you, though.” She hurries to her bag in the bedroom, laying out black and white fabric with a flourish. She’s already pulling down the zipper and slipping out of her dress, and Ellie pouts a little but shuffles over to where Dina has laid out the clothes for her.

“Thought you could use something nice too,” Dina smiles. “Y’know, for when we get to go dancing again.”

Ellie smiles at the memory of their first kiss, running a hand over the clothes before laying them over her arm and nodding. She walks to the bathroom alone and starts to change.

Once she’s stripped down to her jeans and bra, she takes a closer look at what Dina gave her. It’s a clean white dress shirt and a pair of black pants, both seemingly never worn. Ellie has to hand it to her, she guessed her size almost perfectly. Still, she takes her belt from her jeans- the pants seem to be mens’ and a little bit loose. She does the shirt up, leaving the top button open, and rolls the sleeves hesitantly. Is this what people did with formal shirts, back when people used to have a reason to wear them? She’ll have to ask Joel about it when she gets the chance.

She opens the door and steps out, a little awkward. “What do you think?”

Dina turns, now fully dressed in her new shorts and having tied her hair half back. She slowly looks Ellie up and down, catching her bottom lip in her teeth. Ellie thinks she can see her cheeks redden a little, but she’s never sure with Dina. Either way, Dina fiddles with a strand of loose hair and waits until her staring is made obvious to speak.

“Wow.” Dina walks over and stands in front of Ellie, smoothing her hands over the shoulders of the shirt. Ellie shoves her hands deep into her pants pockets, grinning.

“That hot, huh?” Dina shoves her gently, laughing, and yeah, Ellie can see now that she was blushing.

“You look very handsome, El,” Dina says, a little quieter than she needs to be in the empty house. Still, Ellie ducks her head sheepishly and rubs the back of her neck, her smile widening. It’s not the first time Dina’s called her that, but every time she does it feels more right. Handsome feels like home to Ellie in the ways “pretty” never did.

She pulls Dina in closer and kisses her the way she’s been thinking about doing since they started getting changed, trying her best to pour all her admiration and want into it. Dina responds eagerly, chasing her lips as she pulls away and kissing her again, just little pecks on the lips. Ellie wraps her arms around her girlfriend and feels her smile against her mouth.

Dina pulls away first, grabbing Ellie’s collar and looking deep into her eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Dina kisses her again, hard and slow, and Ellie all but melts under her touch. Whenever they get like this, Ellie’s world narrows to Dina- her soft skin and the sweet smell of her favourite soap. Slowly, her hands move up and down Dina’s frame, taking her in, feeling her sigh into their kisses.

Ellie breaks away first, and Dina makes a displeased noise before Ellie kisses her jaw, and then her neck.

“Oh, that’s where we’re going with this,” Dina laughs breathlessly. Ellie laughs with her into the crook of her neck, walking Dina back and closing her gently to the nearest wall. She keeps herself steady with one forearm on the wall and the other hand on Dina’s hip, moving her thumb in slow circles just under the hem of her shirt. She nips gently at Dina’s pulse point and sucks, and Dina gasps her name in the prettiest way, her back arching off the wall to expose more of her neck to her girlfriend. This is exactly why, whenever they fuck, Ellie can never resist giving her a couple keepsakes regardless of how much Dina grumbles in the morning.

“Ellie…” Dina sighs again, then says more insistently, “Ellie.” Ellie pulls away to look at her quizzically.

Without a word, Dina gently pushes Ellie back to give her space.

“Did I do something? Are you okay?” Ellie’s mind is already racing, finding blame for any reason Dina might not want this, or worse, might not want her.

“No, no,” Dina reassures her quickly, putting her arms around her neck. “Nothing’s wrong, baby.”

“Do you want to do something else?”

“No,” Dina responds, a little too fast, and she flushes a bit. “I really want this. I just… wanted to ask if we could try something different.”

“Like what?” Ellie asks. The nerves are still buzzing through her, and she wonders if what she does already has been enough for her.  _ That’s stupid, you know what she likes by now, and she definitely likes you _ . Likes her fingers, likes her mouth. Dina is accommodating like that.

“Like…” Dina starts, and before Ellie registers what’s going on, Dina has  _ her _ backed up against the wall instead. Dina’s hands scratch gently at the back of her neck, and she shivers, looking down at her girlfriend in confusion.

“Let me take care of you for once.” Dina’s tone is teasing, but her eyes are dark and serious. She has a point- Ellie always seems to be the one in charge in these situations, and as much as Ellie would never admit it out loud, the appeal of Dina on top of her, making her feel good, is undeniable. She likes taking care of her girlfriend, but… maybe this is something she needs, too. She gives a small nod and a nervous smile before she can overthink it. Dina grins and kisses her slow before bringing her mouth to Ellie’s neck the same way Ellie was doing to her just moments before.

“You’re okay with this, right?” Dina mumbles, her mouth just under Ellie’s jaw.

“Yes,” Ellie breathes out. Dina bites suddenly at the side of her neck, and Ellie’s hand flies to her mouth to hold back a whimper.

“Oh, you like that?” Dina grins against her skin before nipping her again. She drops her hand and groans out loud, her head smacking the wall. It feels like Dina’s been paying attention to the way Ellie treats her, and it feels so damn good on the receiving end.

“Ellie,” Dina whispers teasingly.  _ Right, she asked a question _ .

“Yeah.” Ellie’s voice is high and a little strained. “That- uh, good.” Dina laughs and kisses her lips again, hands gentle and firm on her sides. Ellie lifts her hands towards Dina in an attempt to take back some level of control, but Dina grabs her and pushes them back on either side of her head. Ellie freezes, wide eyed.

_ That was hot _ , a small voice in the back of her head yells.

She tries to ignore that voice most of the time. It gets her in trouble a lot.

“Not today, El.” Dina shakes her head and kisses the back of each of her palms before letting go of Ellie’s wrists, but Ellie makes no attempt to touch her again, still a little in awe. She can feel her warm blush all the way to the tips of her ears and she’s probably smiling like an idiot. Dina has that effect on her.

Dina’s lips are on her neck again, and her hands are finding the top button on Ellie’s shirt, and it’s all Ellie can do not to rip it off already and give Dina more space to kiss. Dutifully, though, she keeps her hands at her sides.

As for Dina’s hands, she quickly undoes the first half of her buttons, leaving the shirt to hang off Ellie’s shoulders and waist. Ellie feels the soft brush of her fingers against her sides and shudders, whimpering again. She’s usually pretty quiet when they’re making out, and never like this, never wanting to be touched so bad as to put her hands and her mouth on Dina. What the fuck is Dina doing to her?

“Ellie, you remember our talk last week, right?” Dina starts, pulling away for a second to meet her eyes before dipping her mouth against Ellie’s collarbone.

“Uh, yeah,” Ellie rasps. Her mind isn’t fully on the conversation- where is she going with this?

“I want you to know you’re special.” Dina looks right at her, dark eyes low and burning, and she makes the way she  _ blinks _ look attractive- Ellie will never understand how. At the same time, she slowly unbuttons the rest of Ellie’s shirt, never breaking eye contact. “I want to show you.” She’s got to know what that voice does to her. God, she’s already wet just from this.

“Okay,” Ellie whispers back. She puts her arms around Dina, and this time Dina lets her, dipping in for another kiss, licking into her mouth like it’s the source of her life.

Dina pulls away quickly, though. “Ellie?”

Ellie groans, jokingly impatient. “Can we skip to the part where you-?” Dina swats her arm, and Ellie tips her head back and laughs. Dina pulls her back in quick enough, though, pulling off the white shirt and leaving her in her white sports bra, and the way she slowly drags her hands down Ellie’s arms can’t be accidental.

“Ellie.” This time it isn’t a question. Dina smirks up at her, rubbing her biceps, and Ellie is, as usual, struck dumb by her. “Get on the bed for me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Ellie mumbles, flustered, and does as she’s told, propping herself up on her elbows. She watches as Dina’s eyes roll over her body appreciatively, and suddenly Dina rips her own t-shirt off over her head and straddles her, pushing her down into the bed. Dina kisses her again, hard and open mouthed, and when she pulls away she tugs at Ellie’s bottom lip with her teeth in a way that makes something flip low in her stomach.

Dina laughs against her mouth and kisses her again. “You’re really into this, aren’t you?” Her voice, low and rough from kissing her, gives Ellie’s pale skin goosebumps she’s sure Dina can see.

“It’s fine,” Dina continues. “You look hot from up here.” She grinds her hips down into Ellie’s with a wicked grin, and Ellie lets out an embarrassingly loud moan, grabbing Dina’s hips and pulling her in. “Damn. Is this why you like being on top so much?”

“Fuck, Dina,” Ellie tries to say, but it comes out as a whine as Dina rolls her hips again. Dina drags her hands down Ellie’s chest, stopping at her bra and massaging her breasts over it. Ellie gasps and cries out, fingers gripping Dina’s waist a little harder.

“I’m gonna take this off now. I wanna see you,” Dina says, slipping her hands underneath the band. Ellie sits up immediately to help her, all but throwing it across the room and laying down again.

When Dina doesn’t follow, she’s worried for a second before she looks to her face. Dina is looking at her with so much tenderness in her eyes that Ellie almost wants to cry. How did she ever get this lucky, to be able to hold a woman like her who loves her this much?

“I’m so in love with you,” Ellie tells her, a small, awed smile breaking across her face. Dina smiles back and kisses her, almost shyly.

“I was just gonna tell you that,” Dina whispers. She slips her tongue into Ellie’s mouth in the next kiss and starts moving against her again, and Ellie’s hands go to the clasp of her bra, but she moves them away like she had before. Ellie whines against her mouth in protest.

“How is that fair?” she gasps.

“It isn’t,” Dina agrees slyly. “I’m not here to be fair tonight. This is for you. Lie back down.” Her hands find Ellie’s small breasts and start to run over them, and Ellie, yet again, follows her direction, wide eyed and silent.

Ellie chokes back a quiet “fuck” when Dina thumbs lightly over her nipples and she arches her back off the bed, breathing hard with a quiet whine.

“Don’t hold back, let me hear you, baby,” Dina coaxes. “You’ve got such a nice voice, and I wanna know you’re enjoying this.” She drops her mouth to her chest and starts kissing her there, and Ellie, despite her burning cheeks and growing self-consciousness, moans, still quieting herself a little.

“You’re so good. You’re amazing, Ellie.” Dina gives her what she’s wanted in return- her lips land over one nipple and she sucks, swirling her tongue around it as her hand works on her other breast. Ellie cries out again, louder, and winds her hands into Dina’s hair, now falling from its elastic.

“Don’t stop,” she groans. She wouldn’t act like this for anyone else, but Dina is right here and loves her and is, she admits to herself, very good at this.

Dina brushes her lips against the middle of Ellie’s sternum softly, looking up at her. “I won’t, don’t worry.” Her hair is falling on both sides of her face, framing her in dark curtains as the light from the window highlights her features. She looks golden, like a goddess from one of Ellie’s oldest books.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Ellie whispers, pulling Dina in for a soft kiss.

“You don’t have to deserve me,” Dina smiles. “You’re just good, El.” Dina’s hands find Ellie’s belt and start to undo it, and she holds eye contact as she slips it off, followed by her new pants sliding down her hips. Dina lets her lift up to kick them off, leaving Ellie only in her boxers, and takes her own shorts off before settling down on her again, continuing to grind on her and drag her hands over Ellie’s chest.

The weight of Dina on top of her and the friction she’s getting, Dina’s hands on her torso, her eyes locked with Ellie’s- it’s all too much at once. Ellie squirms and looks to the side, trying to hide what’s left of her pride. Dina is so pretty it hurts to look right at her sometimes, sitting there in her lacy grey underwear and staring at Ellie like she’s the sun.

Dina seems to take her reaction another way, though, and touches the side of her face with a worried expression. “Ellie? You’re okay, right?” Her voice is high and a little panicked already.

“I’m great,” Ellie gasps, turning to look at her again. Dina’s beautiful face is twisted into a look of worry that Ellie hates seeing on her. She worries Dina too much, she knows it. When they had first started dating, this had happened before- Ellie had spiralled into more than one panic attack when Dina had tried to sit on top of her like this, her mind entirely filled with fire and broken plates and being small and helpless. But things have changed since then. She’s doing better with that. She’s got other shit to deal with now, at least.

“You’re sure? I can stop, it’s okay if-”

Ellie wraps her hand around Dina’s neck and pulls her in close. “Please,” she manages. “Please touch me.”

Dina nods after a pause and kisses her again, hand slipping down to palm the inside of Ellie’s thigh, moving slowly closer to where Ellie wants her. Ellie swears quietly when she breaks away, laying light kisses to her face. Dina moves down slowly, trailing her mouth over her body, and Ellie suddenly gets it when Dina moves her right arm and presses her lips to the hidden marks just under the crook of her elbow. Her brow, the bridge of her nose, the bite under the tattoo- Dina is kissing her scars. It’s such a sweet gesture and so thoroughly  _ Dina _ that it makes her chest hurt for a second.

_ She really loves me _ , she thinks, not for the first time.

Dina, who has reached just below her navel, raises her hands from between her thighs and dips one below the waistband of her boxers. All it takes is running her fingers over her opening and Ellie moans, panting and feeling so desperate by now that it’s the sole focus of her mind. It’s almost embarrassing how wet she is, the effect that this is having on her.

“Dina, please, I need you,” she begs. Dina’s dark eyes dance with amusement and she smirks, and that look on her face goes right down to where Ellie wants her to put her mouth. Ellie whines and shoots her a pleading face. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Oh, you’re gonna let me do this again for sure,” Dina mutters, and pulls her underwear off and tosses it into the corner. She kisses an old knife wound high on Ellie’s thigh, rubs her thumb over it gingerly, and spreads her legs with soft hands. Without warning or any more teasing, she drags her flat tongue up her cunt and licks softly at her clit, keeping unbreakable contact with those deep dark eyes.

Ellie lets out a small yelp and knots her hands in Dina’s hair, desperate to keep her there. She grits her teeth and her neck arches involuntarily. Dina seems to appreciate the show, growling out something Ellie doesn’t register with a grin.

Her tongue is amazing, and the rest of her body is somehow even better. As she licks and presses hard sucking kisses against Ellie’s heat, her hands are rubbing comfort into her hip bones, her soft hair tickles the inside of her thighs, and her eyes- oh god, her beautiful brown eyes. Ellie feels like she’s drowning in those eyes, looking up at her like this with a glimmer of satisfaction and enough smugness to make her dizzy.

She’s given up on quieting herself and has given in entirely to moaning out strings of swears and  _ right there _ and wordless cries. Dina feels too good like this to even bother with embarrassment. A small part of her doesn’t care who could hear her, just so long as they know she belongs to Dina and Dina belongs to her.

Dina draws back for a second, and Ellie whimpers, thrusting her hips back towards her. “Fuck, you’re so good, El,” she whispers. Suddenly, she puts her lips to Ellie’s clit and sucks hard, and Ellie yells and tenses off the bed. “Goddamn.” She sits up, licking her lips, and Ellie is filled with desperation.

“Dina, please, I want-  _ please _ ,” she begs. Fuck, she needs to come  _ now _ , fuck off about the teasing already. She’s so fucking close.

“Almost there, baby,” Dina murmurs, shifting so she’s closer to her face and settling her hand where her tongue was. The light brush makes Ellie squirm, desperate for more friction, anything she can get at this point.

“I love you,” Dina tells her, and starts rubbing small, hard circles over Ellie’s clit.

“I- fuck, love you. Love you so much.” Her voice is high and small, and every word is punctuated by a gasp or a noise.

“You’re so handsome and wonderful, and-“

“Oh, god-“

“So good to me, so special-“

“Fuck, I’m- Dina, I’m gonna come, fucking-  _ fuck _ -“

Dina leans in and kisses her before responding in a rough, low voice, “Then come for me, El.”

The force of it washes her mind completely blank, her only thoughts becoming Dina and Dina’s hands and the sweet vanilla smell of Dina’s hair and how fucking  _ good _ she feels. Her eyes shut tight and her back arches, and she all but screams out a moan. Dina rubs her through the aftershocks before flopping onto her chest with a grin on her face.

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Ellie breathes once she can speak again.

“Good?” Dina asks.

“Good? Holy fuck, Dina.”

“Good. Because I think it’s important that you know all that.” Dina grins proudly and starts to trace innocent circles on Ellie’s bare chest, not meeting her eyes. “So, you mean, like, on a scale from one to ten-“

“Shut the fuck up.”

Dina laughs loudly, and Ellie leans down for a kiss. “Do you want me to-?”

“I’ll be fine,” Dina smiles.

“Are you sure?”

“Freckles,” she sighs exasperatedly. “I just gave you the best orgasm of your life. I have hands, I can deal with myself for once. Go to sleep.”

Ellie feigns consideration before adding slyly, “Well, if you really want to do it yourself, maybe I can stay up a little to watch.”

“Ellie. Baby.” Dina cups her face in her hands, and Ellie smiles gently, sure that she’s looking like a lovestruck fool. “You are the love of my life, the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, and you mean so much to me. Now fuck off and sleep.”

“Okay,” she agrees quickly.

She’s out like a light the second she closes her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays, it's... gay porn?
> 
> seriously though, i really wasn't planning on posting this at all- you might've seen me agonizing about it over on tumblr. this is my first-ever go at writing smut, and i come from a pretty religious christian background. for me, that means i have some serious shame around any mention of sex and/or sexuality; i can't talk about it at all and i feel super guilty even thinking about it, and it's really something i want to get past. this fic was hard for me to write and even harder to share, but ultimately, i think i'm proud of the result and i hope this can be a step for me to gradually become less ashamed. here's hoping it didn't suck, lmao
> 
> usually this is the part where i say i go by the same username on tumblr, go give me a shout etc. etc., but uh. for this one, i probably won't answer asks about it, sorry (messages are still fine!). i have some irl friends following me and i'd rather not expose myself like that, haha. comments would always be appreciated though!! i'd love to know what you guys thought <3


End file.
